neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Study of Ancient Runes
*''Advanced Rune Translation'' by Yuri Blishen |required equipment=*Books *Parchment *Quill |classroom=*Classroom 6A *Room of Runes |first= |latest= |last= }} The Study of Ancient Runes (commonly shortened to Ancient Runes) is an elective course at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and presumably Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that can be taken by students third year and above. It was taught by Professor Bathsheda Babbling during the 1990s at leastAccording to a note on J. K. Rowling's site, Bathsheda Babbling is the current Ancient Runes teacher and it is the study of runic scriptures, or Runology. Ancient Runes is a mostly theoretical subject that studies the ancient runic scripts of magic. Class information Ancient runes are a form of writing which witches and wizards used hundreds of years ago. Classwork and homework involves plenty of practise translating runes, and the O.W.L. involves translating something written in runes into English. Hermione Granger used Spellman's Syllabary to translate her homework. Class materials The Words learned in this class Only two words and their English translations are known. Hermione mixed these two words up on her Study of Ancient Runes O.W.L. exam: Ehwaz means "Partnership" and Eihwaz means "Defence". Art.jpg|''Advanced Rune Translation'' by Yuri Blishen Ancient Runes Made Easy.jpg|''Ancient Runes Made Easy'' by Laurenzoo Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms.png|''Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms'' RuneDictionary.jpg|''Rune Dictionary'' SpellmansSyllabary.jpg|''Spellman's Syllabary'' by Spellman (possibly) Grades Known O.W.L.s DH promo headshot Bill Weasley.jpg|Bill Weasley DH Hermione in her red dress.jpg|Hermione Granger Percy.jpg|Percy Weasley *Bathsheda Babbling Behind the scenes *Throughout all of the Harry Potter books and film adaptations, not a single Ancient Runes class was seen taking place. *In reality, the words mentioned by Hermione in the Order of the Phoenix are Proto-Germanic runes. Ehwaz literally means "horse", while eihwaz literally means "yew-tree." *A variety of Elder Futhark runes are depicted on Lucius's Azkaban placard in the film. The easily identified ones are: Othila, which means "estate, heritage, possession" and corresponds to the Latin letter "o"; Ansuz (albeit rotated slightly), meaning "Odhinn (leader of the Æesir)" and corresponds to the Latin letter "a"; Uruz, meaning "wild ox" or "drizzle" and corresponds to the Latin letter "u"; and Mannaz, meaning "man" and corresponds to the Latin letter "m".http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elder_futhark#Rune_names This (along with the presence of the aforementioned two other Elder Futhark runes in the novel) suggests that the Elder Futhark runic alphabet at least (if not others too) is very much in use in the wizarding world and most likely learnt in Study of Ancient Runes, albeit with some additions from wizardkind, such as the numbers. *In and , one of the items is a rune dictionary, for which certain characters: Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Irma Pince and Gellert Grindelwald, are capable of using to translate and unlock rune bookshelves. *Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood may have both taken this subject as the latter published some runic texts in an issue of his magazine (the Quibbler) whilst the former explained the information contained in those runic texts. *In film adaptation ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'', Hermione compares Ancient Runes to Divination, thinking the first a fascinating subject and the second very woolly, however in the novel she did the same but with Arithmancy and Divination. See also *Runes Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references es:Estudio de Runas Antiguas de:Alte Runen fr:Étude des Runes it:Antiche Rune nl:Leer der Oude Runen ru:Изучение Древних рун pt-br:Estudo de Runas Antigas pl:Nauka o Starożytnach Runach Category:Study of Ancient Runes